The Mirror Never Lies
by Lady Remus 1983
Summary: When Remus finds himself in a strange room, he finds himself confronting his anxieties…and his hidden desires. The sequel to my fic, Second Time Round
1. A Frustrated Werewolf

**Title:** The Mirror Never Lies

**Author:** Lady Remus

**Pairings:** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

**Length:** Unknown at this point but word count will be allocated once Chapter 3 has been completed and beta read

**Summary:** When Remus finds himself in a strange room, he finds himself confronting his anxieties…and his hidden desires. The sequel to my fic, "Second Time Round".

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** homosexual activity

**Disclaimer:** The original characters come from the mind of J K Rowling. I don't own them and I'm certainly not making any profit from this.

**Beta:** emotionalwench (LJ), faithinstars (GJ)

**Notes:** After two reviewers on AFF (as well as some people on Live Journal) asked for a sequel, I knew that this was going to be a trilogy…with the second story having Sirius catching Remus in the act and having it end in some awkwardness. Whilst I was waiting for "Second Time Round" to come back from Joshua (faithinstars), I started writing on this. It has had several rewrites and many scenes have been changed or emphasised. The "play fight" scene was inspired by a small clip I saw on YouTube which showed two guys "fighting" and tickling before they kiss.

**Dedication:** This goes out to my two beta readers. Having two betas was a mistake in my part. I sent it to faithinstars but he ended up being too busy and I eventually sent the story to emotionalwench. However, stupid me forgot to tell the first beta reader who sent me all three chapters edited by him (_after_ I got the edited version from emotionalwench). So, eventually the problem was solved when I decided to merge the ideas of both readers which turned out to be a top idea in the end because I got the best of both worlds. So, cutting a long story short, this story is for them.

**Review:** Yes please.

**Chapter 1- A Frustrated Werewolf**

"_Oh, yes. That's nice."_

_Sirius looked at him from above and smiled devilishly. "You like that, don't you?"_

_Remus nodded eagerly and watched as the dark-haired boy gently stroked the werewolf's cock slowly and teasingly. Remus was lying on his back, completely naked and helpless under Sirius, who was also naked. He continued to stroke Remus' pulsing erection while stealing a kiss from the quieter boy's lips. _

_Sirius parted the kiss and Remus watched as the handsome boy's face changed from happy to angry. Whilst masturbating Remus, the black-haired boy slapped his face with his other hand. The brown-haired boy's left eye immediately started to fill up with tears. _

"_Then you're a dirty boy, aren't you?" Sirius scorned as he slapped his friend again._

_Remus tried to cover his face, but his hands were stuck to the floor. He had to endure each hard slap that Sirius gave to him, as well as his cold remarks. And all the while, Sirius was now furiously masturbating the submissive boy, who was beginning to feel the need to come. _

"_You're a dirty werewolf, aren't you?" Sirius repeatedly shouted. "ADMIT IT!"_

"_I'm not dirty!" Remus cried, "Please, stop it. Please, STOP IT!"_

"Please, STOP IT!"

Remus woke up with a start. He was covered in sweat, and his face was slightly damp with tears. He was also cold, and he could feel stickiness on the sheets below his thighs. He lifted up his cover and saw that he had another wet dream. He sat up in bed, and even though the room was dim, he could see that no one had heard his cry. He curled up in a sitting position and rocked gently, not wanting to go back to sleep.

It had been a week since the incident between him and Sirius. He had not mentioned it to his friend since--he wanted to forget about it, but yet he could not. He remembered that it felt so nice--and so right--to become so physically close to his best friend, and yet he knew it was wrong. In this day and age, it was dirty to be gay or have gay thoughts.

He had dreamt about his handsome friend long before the incident, but it had been nothing like what had happened between them. In his dreams, they had cuddled each other and sometimes Sirius had kissed him passionately. Remus would always wake up and realise he had an erection. He tried to push away those dreams out of his mind, but sometimes they came back to him. He had been dreaming about Sirius all week, and tonight had been the most distressing. Never before had the Sirius in his dreams hit him or called him dirty.

He clenched hold of his brown mop of hair and pulled it hard. He could feel more tears coming, but he did not care. He needed to do something--anything--to get rid of this frustration.

He looked to his left and saw Sirius sleeping like a baby. He knew that the dark-haired rebel slept with barely any sleepwear on. In the dim starlight, Remus could see that Sirius's duvet had pushed halfway down his chest. Remus gazed at Sirius' physique as well as his black hair sticking out all over his head.

Remus smiled. _Aw, he's so cute when he's awake and cheeky. He's even cuter when he's asleep._

He took out his wand, whispered a charm and his sheets were clean again. He lied down on his bed and put his cover over him. As he tried to get back to sleep, he stared at his sleeping friend and thoughts ran through his head.

_Oh, Pads. Why do I have to feel this way about you? Why do I have thoughts about holding you and kissing you? Why do I have to think such…dirty things?_

It was nearly sunrise when Remus finally succumbed to a dreamless sleep.

Later on that day, Sirius walked into the dormitory and immediately saw his best friend curled up on his bed. He moved towards his bed, which was next to Remus' bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at his friend. He was still clad in his school shirt and trousers, but his tie and robes were gone. He was also awake, and had a sad expression on his face. Sirius could also see dark rings around Remus' eyes.

He stared sadly at Remus. "You alright, mate?"

The shy boy nodded softly. "Yeah. I'm just feeling a bit tired today. I'll be alright."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

Remus shook his head. "I'm just not sleeping well. It doesn't help that it's raining. It seems to be giving me the blues today."

Sirius stared at his friend in silence. He hated to see his friend looking depressed. It did not help that he was in love with his quiet friend. Sirius wanted to hold, caress and kiss him. He wanted to take away Remus' depression. All week, he had wanted to tell the werewolf his feelings for him--he nearly did when Remus had frantically got dressed after the incident. Sirius remembered stroking his friend's hair and almost saying the words. He would have succeeded if James had not walked in the room at that moment. The usually confident boy was now too scared to tell Remus the truth.

Eventually, Sirius sighed, knelt on the floor and placed his arms on the edge of Remus' bed. He then rested his head on his arms. He pulled a face similar to the sad boy's facial expression to try and get a reaction, but to no avail.

After another silence, the black-haired boy spoke, "I know why you're not sleeping. You've been working too hard for the NEWTs. You're all burnt out and having bad dreams about the exams. You need to relax and have some fun. I tell you what, why don't we go and play a prank on the youngsters? We've not done that in ages. Trust me, you'll sleep like a baby tonight."

Remus shook his head in silence.

Sirius smiled and insisted, "Aw, come on. It'll be a giggle." He waited for a response and received none. "Okay, then. How about we just go and meet up with Prongs, Lily and Wormtail? That will cheer you up."

Remus almost smiled when he saw his friend's cheeky grin but instead, he shook his head again. "No. I just don't feel like going anywhere, that's all. I'll be alright, I promise."

There was another silence as Sirius simply stared at his friend. He watched as the bookworm lost his gaze on his friend and appeared to be staring into space. He could hear the pounding of rain onto the window and, after a while, he sighed and began to feel fed up as well. He looked around the room and turned around until he was staring at his own bed. He then saw the fluffy white pillows on his bed and he suddenly had an idea. Smiling cheekily to himself, he went over to his bed, picked up the pillow and then turned towards Remus. Seeing that his friend was still in his own world, Sirius tried not to giggle as he lifted up his pillow and hit him softly with it.

The brown-haired boy immediately woke up from his daydream. He stared up at his cheeky friend. "What did you do that for?"

Sirius giggled, "What? You mean this?" He hit the werewolf gently on the waist with the pillow.

"Oi!" Remus cried but Sirius could see a smile form on his face. Remus picked up a pillow from his bed, "Right! You're going to get it."

Sirius mocked, "Oh, I'm so scared."

Remus swung his pillow at his friend, and it collided with the top of Sirius' leg. And that is how the pillow fight began. Within a few seconds, they were battling each other with soft white pillows. They were soon laughing, and with each hit, the laughing became louder and more carefree. Sirius watched as Remus' face lit up and the sight made him smile wider.

Eventually, Remus hit the black-haired boy hard on the head with his pillow, and his friend immediately placed his hand on his hair and moved a step backwards. The brown-haired boy immediately stopped and put the pillow on the bed. He went over to Sirius and placed his friend's hand over his own.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. Did I hurt you?"

Sirius gazed into Remus' eyes, which were full of concern. He could feel Remus' hand on his own, and he had the urge to kiss him. Instead, he smiled cheekily and said, "You'll pay for that." He grabbed hold of Remus' wrists and pinned him to the bed.

"Oh, it's a fight you want?" Remus asked, and he turned his friend over on the bed. Soon they were play wrestling as if they were twelve years old again. They grabbed each other, pinned each other and even tickled each other until they were laughing so much that they both had an aching feeling in their sides. At the last, Sirius once again grabbed hold of Remus' wrists and pinned him to the bed.

Sirius breathed, "I win. What's my prize?"

Remus giggled. "I don't know. What did you have in mind?"

Sirius exhaled in a laugh, but still kept his gaze into the werewolf's soulful eyes. Remus was still giggling at him, and Sirius was enchanted on how his friend's face lit up. His eyes were twinkling, and his smile made him look cuter than usual, in Sirius' eyes. Sirius let go of Remus' wrists and began to caress his friend's face. As Sirius' fingertips brushed against his cheek, he watched as Remus' smile and giggling disappeared.

The situation from the previous week began to play in his mind again--the memory of having the Remus' cock in his mouth and tasting the delicious essence was becoming stronger and stronger. Sirius had tired to block it out, but his efforts were in vain, and it increased his longing for the werewolf.

He succumbed to his urges and leaned forward to kiss Remus. He could hear the other boy say his name, but within seconds, their lips were locked together in a kiss. Sirius melted against the softness of Remus' lips. When he felt Remus' arms wrap around his body, Sirius rested himself completely on his friend underneath him. As they kissed with urgency, Sirius began to rub his hard erection against Remus' growing bulge, and the two students moaned into each other's mouth.

He parted the kiss and continued to rub his erection against Remus' own. He proceeded to kiss and lick the his face gently. Remus moaned again at Sirius' actions.

_Oh God, Pads, this is so nice…I want more of him…he's gorgeous. _

_What are you doing? You're doing it again, you dirty, dirty werewolf. _

It was then that Remus realised what was happening. He opened his eyes and saw Sirius all over him.

"Pads…," Remus breathed, "stop it."

Sirius ignored him and continued to kiss and lick the werewolf's face. He reached down Remus' chest and down his trousers. He sighed and moaned as he felt his hard cock poking out of his boxer shorts.

Sirius moaned, "Beautiful Remy…"

"Sirius, stop it!" Remus shouted.

He forcefully pushed the black-haired boy off him and then sat up on the edge of the bed, turning away from the animagus. Feeling ashamed, he put his head in his hands and breathed in and out deeply.

_Oh, God. What is happening to me?_ he asked himself. _I shouldn't be doing this with my best friend. I shouldn't want him._

Moments later, he felt Sirius sit behind him and spread his legs so that Remus was now sitting between them. Sirius' arms and hands encased him in a hug, and he rested his chin on the brown-haired boy's shoulder.

He whispered, "What's wrong, Moony?"

Still in his hands, Remus shook his head and mumbled, "Nothing."

Sirius stroked the werewolf's soft brown mop of hair and whispered, "Come on, baby. You can tell me."

Remus' head shot out of his hands and he glared at his friend, "Don't call me that."

Sirius suddenly understood what was wrong, but he was still confused, "Remus, what's wrong? You're giving me mixed signals. Is it because if what happened last week when…"

"No!"

"Don't lie to me, mate. You're really confusing me here. One minute you're getting close, and the next, you're pushing me away and shutting me out. We need to talk about this."

Remus sighed, "Look, for the past few months, I have gotten horny--very horny when it's time for me to change into a werewolf. When you caught me in bed, I was so horny, I had no rationale in me. Hell, I would have let anyone, even _Snape_, suck me off if he had caught me and asked."

Insulted, Sirius asked, "So last week meant nothing to you? Not even when you asked to taste my cock?"

Remus insisted, "It meant nothing."

Sirius shook his head and held onto his friend tighter. "I don't believe you."

Remus tried to move away, but Sirius' grip on him was too tight. "Let me go, Sirius."

Sirius insisted, "No! If it meant nothing to you, then why did you ask to suck my cock?"

The shy boy stuttered, "I…I…I was just curious, that's all. Now please let me go."

"Remus, I don't believe you! Please! We have to talk!"

"No, we don't! Now let me go!"

"But I love you!"

As Remus tried to push Sirius away, his fist collided with his friend's face, and Sirius released his grip and collapsed on the bed. In shock, Remus covered his mouth, realising what he had just done. He stood up and moved away from the bed. He watched as the black-haired boy sat up and placed a hand to his cheek.

The werewolf shook his head in disbelief, "Sirius, I'm so sorry. Oh…oh God!"

He began to move fast out of the room. He heard Sirius call after him, but he still moved quickly out of the room and down the stairs. He heard James calling his name as he entered the corridor, but he kept on running. He knew that, as he was running down the corridor, students were watching him, but he did not care. He just felt the need to keep on moving…away from the dormitory…away from Sirius.

To be continued….


	2. Confrontation

I don't know about anywhere else in England or the world for the matter but "Leave it our" is a possible phrase instead of "Drop it" and "Let it go" There were also a few complications with beta reading and I ended up having two beta readers. So because I used only one reader for the first chapter, I re-edited the first chapter using ideas from both beta readers so you might want to read Chapter 1 again (if you haven't read the re-write already).

**Chapter 2- Confrontation**

Remus had a very good memory, but he realised he was lost when he found himself walking down a corridor he did not recognise. He thought that was peculiar, because the Marauders had explored every part of Hogwarts in order to create their special map.

_Maybe I do know this place, but it's too dark to tell_, he thought_ After all, there is hardly any light here. Or maybe James, Peter or Sirius found this place instead and simply put it onto the map themselves. _

He found a door ajar to his left, and curiosity got the better of him. He walked into the room, which looked like a disused classroom. Desks and chairs were piled up against the wall, and he could see dust forming on the floor.

He gazed in front of him and saw a mirror on the far wall. It was a large mirror and it stood on two clawed metal feet. Remus noticed that the frame was golden and ornate. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.He walked towards it, and he could see an inscription engraved on the top of the mirror: _erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. _Remus stared at the inscription trying to understand its meaning, but to no avail. Remus hated not being able to solve problems right away, so the inscription on the mirror irritated him slightly.

He gave up, sighed, took a chair from the pile and placed it on the floor. He sat so that he was not facing the window, but one of the walls. He rubbed his forehead slightly because he was receiving another one of his headaches. He had been getting headaches all week, and he knew why. Sirius had been right--his tiredness and headaches were partly because of the upcoming NEWTs, but mostly he could not stop thinking about what happened between him and Sirius a week earlier. And now, he had made the situation worse by pushing away his best friend.

He sighed and looked in the mirror. What he saw caused him to stand up and move towards it until he was standing under the moonlight. The mirror-Remus was basking in the light of the moon, and yet he did not change into a werewolf. The reflection was smiling as if he was at peace with himself.

Remus lowered his eyebrows, _How on earth can I be basking in the moonlight and yet still be human? And it's not even night time? What kind of mirror is this?_

Then, something happened which confused Remus more. He could now see not only himself in the moonlight, but now he could see Sirius. Remus turned around and saw there was no one else in the room, not even in the doorway. He turned back to the window and saw the mirror-Sirius moving towards the mirror-Remus.

_How can he be moving towards me? _he wondered._ He's not even in the room!_

Remus sighed and stared at the reflection. "Sirius, I know you're wearing James' cloak, and I know you're behind me so stop it!"

The mirror-Sirius still walked towards the mirror-Remus and wrapped his arms around him. Sirius kissed Remus' cheek and then proceeded to kiss and lick his neck. He unbuttoned Remus' shirt and caressed his slightly scarred chest.

The real-life Remus looked on in shock as he watched his reflection close his eyes and moan in delight. He closed his eyes but it did not block out the images now forming in his head: Sirius sucking his cock. Releasing his sperm in the animagus' mouth. Experiencing of the best orgasm's ever.

Another image formed of Sirius resting on his chest as the werewolf tasted his friend's sperm. He also found himself revisiting dreams from the past week. Dreams of him simply being with Sirius, physically and emotionally. He also saw Sirius towering over him, kissing him softly. He could feel his cock harden at the past memories, and he suddenly felt ashamed.

_Stop it! It's dirty…it was wrong to do that with your best friend_

_But surely something that feels this good isn't dirty, especially with my best friend…and, if I was willing to do all that to my best friend, maybe he means more to me than I realise…and he said that he loves me…oh God, he loves me…and he is so beautiful…just maybe… _

_STOP IT! IT'S DIRTY TO FEEL ATTARCTED TO MEN! ONLY WOMEN CAN DO THAT! _

"What's going on?" he said to himself, "Sirius is not in the room. He's not touching me, so what in the hell…what's happening to me?"

"I guess you found the Mirror of Erised."

Remus opened his eyes, turned around and saw James and Lily in the doorway. The werewolf looked back at the mirror and saw the mirror-Sirius still kissing and caressing the mirror-Remus. The mirror-Sirius was now pulling down the mirror-Remus' trousers and underpants. Remus watched as his reflection writhed as the mirror-Sirius began to rub the mirror-Remus' erection.

Remus turned back to the couple. "What are you two doing here?"

James and Lily walked into the room. James said, "We just came to find you. I think it's time we had a talk."

James took out his wand and said, "Accio, chairs."

Three chairs rose up from one of the piles, and landed in a triangle. James and Lily sat down on two chairs, and James patted on the seat of the third while looking at Remus.

"Come and sit down." James said.

Remus slowly and reluctantly came towards the chairs and sat on the only available one. He sat as if he was in trouble, with his head bowed and his hands clasped together on his lap.

The werewolf mumbled, "What is the Mirror called?"

James said, "The Mirror of Esired."

Without looking up, Remus asked, "What does the mirror do?"

Lily said, "Well, read the inscription at the top."

"I have done. Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi? It's gibberish."

James replied, "No, it's not. It's backwards."

"Backwards?"

"Yeah…it took us a while to figure it out when I first discovered it," James explained, "but it actually says, 'I show not your face, but your heart's desire'. And that is exactly what it does. It shows what you truly desire, and that is what we have come to talk to you about, Remus. Tell me, what did you see?"

Remus hesitated before saying, "I see myself under a full moon, but I am not turning into a werewolf. I was cured of this curse." He sighed as if he was relieved. "It was wonderful."

"Anything else?" James raised an eyebrow.

Remus shook his head violently. "No. That's all I saw. It is what I desired."

"Well, Lily I am surprised," James said, "I had a feeling that he desired to be cured, but I never realised he would be so shocked to see it in front of his eyes…"

Remus looked up and said defensively, "Of course I was shocked. I didn't know what kind of mirror it was. I didn't know it would show me my hidden desires. I just thought it was an ordinary mirror."

James looked at Lily and smiled. "Well, I guess he thinks we never heard him."

"What?"

James looked back at Remus and mimicked his friend, "'What's going on?', you said. 'Sirius is not in the room. He's not touching me,' you said. Touching you, was he? Like he was last week?"

Remus became defiant. "What are you talking about? Sirius has never touched me."

"Oh, come on. Remember last week when I found you and Sirius in the dormitory? Do you really think I'm stupid enough to think that you had been asleep?"

"I HAD been asleep, and I woke up."

"And I suppose Sirius decided to take a quick nap with you? Remus, I saw the look in his eyes when he lied. I'd never seen that look in his eyes. Then again I don't think he has ever lied to me until then."

Remus grabbed hold of his own hair and pulled it hard. "Nothing ever happened in there, James! Now just leave it out! And anyway, even if something did happen, it's none of your business!"

Lily spoke quietly, "James, you're getting him wound up. Let's just go."

James looked at his girlfriend and said in a tone of voice as gentle as hers, "Lily, didn't you see what Sirius was like just now? He was in tears…"

"What?" Remus was shocked.

James turned back to his friend in defiance. "Yeah, you heard me. The most carefree student in Hogwarts was in tears. Now you know as much as I do that he has never cries. Hell, he didn't even cry when his parents disowned him. So he must have really got upset over something, and I have a feeling it's something to do with the pair of you. That's why we came to find you. We just have to know what in the hell is up with you two."

Remus looked down at his lap in shame. "We just had an argument, that's all."

"Yeah, but what about what happened last week? Remus, you don't have to give the full details. I just suspect something is up between you two, and I want to get to the bottom of this so we can all go back to being normal."

"We _are_ normal, "Remus insisted. "There's nothing wrong. Like I said, we just had a small disagreement."

"But we Marauders have never had so much as a single harsh word between each other, not even when we found that you are a werewolf…"

"Well this time, it was different."

"How?" James asked, clearly losing his patience.

Remus stood up without saying a word. He went over to the mirror again and looked in it. And there was the same image he had seen before: his reflection and the mirror-Sirius were now holding, kissing and touching each other. The look of his reflection was that of contentment and peace. The mirror-Sirius bore his usual cheeky smile, and Remus smiled back. He reached up and touched the mirror-Sirius on the cheek.

_Oh God, he is so beautiful…and I desire him…and I made him cry. Oh no, I hit my best friend and made him cry. _

Tears filled up in his eyes, and he stared at the mirror-Sirius in silence through blurry eyes. He had even begun to forget he was even in the room. He was awakened from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Lily asked him softly, "It's Sirius in the mirror, isn't?"

Without thinking, Remus nodded.

"You do desire him, then?"

Remus nodded more furiously this time, still staring at the mirror. "Yeah. Something did happen between us last week. I don't want to tell you, but I can say that it was absolutely wonderful. But I pushed him away, Lily. We got close again today--not as close as last week, but still close, and once again, I pushed him away. When he tried to talk to me today, not only did I push him, but I punched him in the process." The memory of the incident caused the tears that were welling up in his eyes to finally fall. He slowly slid down to the floor until he was curled up on the floor like a baby. "I swear I never meant to hit him."

Lily sat down on the floor next to him and gathered him in her arms, placing his head on her chest. She stroked his hair gently and beckoned James to come over. James walked over to the mirror and sat down on the other side of the werewolf.

"We believe you, mate," James said calmly.

Lily soothed, "There's no need to cry, love."

Remus sobbed, "It's just…what we did…was so…dirty!"

Lily simply said, "_Dirty!_ What is so dirty about wanting to be close to the one you love?"

Remus did not say a word for a while, but eventually he sighed and said, "I would like to be on my own for a while, please."

James started to say, "But Remy…" but the werewolf repeated himself, "I would like to be on my own for a while please."

James and Lily looked at each other over the werewolf, and nodded together in agreement. Lily gently placed Remus' head on the floor, and she stood up. James stood up as well and took her hand. They both walked over to the entrance and before leaving the room completely, they looked back at their friend who was curled up on the floor. Not knowing what to say, they left the room, leaving the werewolf to his thoughts.

To be concluded…


	3. A Pair of Muddy Puppies

**Chapter 3- A Pair of Muddy Puppies**

Remus had no idea how long he laid on the floor. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, but to Remus, there was no concept of time while he was fighting a battle in his head. Lily's words rang in his head repeatedly: _What is so dirty about wanting to be close to the one you love? _

He eventually stood up and turned to the mirror again. His reflection looked as sad and as weak as he did in real life. Almost as if Remus was expecting it, he saw Sirius appear once again in the mirror. The mirror-Sirius stood behind the mirror-Remus and began to stroke the mirror-werewolf's sad face. The mirror-Remus looked at the mirror-Sirius and smiled at him. Remus watched as the mirror images kissed each other gently on the lips. Remus smiled as it reminded him so much of the gentle kiss he had shared with Sirius in what seemed to be a lifetime ago. He closed his eyes and remembered how it felt to have Sirius' lips upon his own. The warm feeling that he had felt in that moment of intimacy returned to him, and it felt as good as it did before.

_STOP IT! You're thinking dirty thoughts again!_

_I don't care! This feels so good._

_But it is WRONG!_

_What was wrong with wanting to be so close to the one that I desire? The mirror has seen my desires. The mirror doesn't lie. I want Sirius!_

…_It's wrong for a man to love another man… it's dirty…_

_But he is so beautiful…and it did feel right to be so close to him. _

_But it's dirty…_

Unable to take the battle of thoughts any longer, Remus grabbed hold of his own hair again and pulled it hard. He then let out a scream of release, "IT'S NOT DIRTY! HE LOVES ME AND I LOVE HIM AND IT'S NOT DIRTY!" As soon as the words came out, Remus began to breathe in and out heavily, with his hair gripped in his fingers.

After a few moments, he felt another feeling, and he realised that it was relief. He was so relieved that he began to laugh to himself. The chuckling quickly turned into that of relieved laughter, and he was soon on the floor laughing as loud and as manically as it could be possible.

Through the laughter, he said to himself, "Oh, I want him and it feels good!"

When the laughter had subsided, he suddenly felt confident and brave. Deep in his mind, he knew that Sirius may not forgive him, but he had to try. He walked out of the room and down the corridors. He went up and down stairs and through the school until he found the dormitory. When he reached the dormitory door, he hesitated for a moment. His hand hovered for the doorknob, and, in one moment of confidence, he turned it and walked inside. He was very surprised and saddened to find that the room was empty.

_He must be in the common room._

He walked down the hallway to the common room. When he opened the door, he looked around the room and could not see Sirius anywhere. However, he could see James and Lily sitting very close together on one of the sofas. Peter was sitting at the other end of the sofa, reading a book. He walked over to the couple.

"Hiya. Have any of you lot seen Sirius?" he asked.

James looked up, "He's not in the dormitory?" He looked towards Peter, "Here, Wormtail." When Peter looked up from his book and James continued, "I thought you said Sirius was in bed."

Peter insisted, "He was. He wanted to be alone to sleep."

Remus asked, "Then where could he be, then?"

James said, "Check the map."

Remus nodded and went back to the dormitory. He opened his chest of drawers and picked up the precious piece of parchment. He whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The all-too familiar words appeared on the parchment. He opened it carefully and watched as the layout of Hogwarts emerged on the paper. He looked for the dot labelled "Sirius Black". After some frustration, he found the little dot which was moving outside Hogwarts.

"He's outside?" Remus asked to himself. He looked out of the window and saw the rain splattering on the window. "But it's still raining outside. He'll get soaked!" He quickly mumbled the words, "Mischief managed," and watched as the many lines and words disappeared from the parchment. He put the map in its hiding place and, without thinking about putting on his cloak, he dashed out of the room and down the stairs. He ran down the corridors towards the field nearest to the Forbidden Forest.

He could not see much through the cold rain. Using his hand to shield his eyes, he scanned the fields as he ran, trying to find Sirius. All too soon, he could feel his bare arms scatter with goosebumps, and his chest was becoming damp because of the rain seeping through his shirt. After what seemed to be a lifetime, he saw a figure with long black hair walking across the fields. Remus could see that the figure's head was bowed, and he walked as if he had a burden on his shoulder.

"Sirius," Remus whispered.

He ran towards the figure that he was sure was Sirius. He knew that he was running into muddy puddles and that his shoes and his pants were becoming coated with thick mud, but he did not care. Eventually, he was only a few feet away from the figure, and Remus yelled out, "Sirius!" The figure did not respond, and so Remus called out again. This time the figure stopped and turned his head towards Remus. The werewolf ran towards Sirius until he could see his friend's apathetic face.

Trying to regain his breath, Remus said, "Sirius. What are you doing out here? It's chucking down. You'll get ill."

Sirius said apathetically, "Since when did you care?"

"Of course I care!"

Sirius laughed cruelly, "Yeah! You care about me so much that you fuck me around and then punch me in the face!"

"Sirius, it wasn't like that. Please let me explain…"

"Oh yeah. Like I wanted to explain earlier when you punched me."

Remus pleaded, "Sirius, please…"

Sirius stepped forward and pushed his friend, who fell into a puddle. When Remus had rubbed the mud from his face, he saw that Sirius was walking away from him. Remus had no idea what came over him, but he suddenly felt a burst of energy. He quickly got out of the puddle and charged towards Sirius. He grabbed hold of Sirius, and they toppled to the ground, with Remus pinning down the darker-haired boy. Sirius tried to break free, but Remus' grip was too strong, and he held onto Sirius until the animagus had calmed down.

"Looks like I win this time, Sirius."

Sirius cried, "Let me go!"

"And now I'm going to claim my prize." And with that, Remus leaned forward and kissed Sirius furiously on the lips. He conquered the other boy's lips with confidence and energy. Sirius relaxed his muscles and melted into Remus' mouth. The brown-haired boy let go of Sirius' wrists, and the animagus did not fight back. Instead, he wrapped himself around Remus' neck and pulled him forward until their bodies were joined together.

Remus parted the kiss and slowly got up from Sirius' body. He sat down the soft, damp grass next to his friend. Sirius sat up and huddled next to Remus. Smiling, the werewolf placed his hand around Sirius' wrists and pulled him closer. Although it was cold and it was still raining, they huddled together in the fields, Remus' head resting on Sirius's shoulder.

Remus was the first to speak. "I am so sorry."

Sirius stroked Remus' matted and muddy hair and grinned, "It's okay."

Remus shook his head. "No, it's not. I know I made you cry, and it's all because I thought that wanting a guy was dirty."

Sirius tenderly squeezed his friend's shoulder. "Oh, Remus. I told you it's okay. I know exactly what you're going through."

Remus looked up at him, and Sirius' heart melted when he saw his beloved almost in tears.

"What?" Remus whispered.

"It happened when we were first constructing the map," Sirius explained, "I came down the same corridor, and that is when I found the mirror. I looked into it, and I saw myself kissing someone. I never saw the person's face, but all I know is that the person kissing me was male. I was in denial over it for years, thinking it was dirty, and whenever it came to me in dreams, I used to be so frustrated, just like you are now. And then, last year, I started having dreams about you.

"One night, while everyone was asleep, I came here and I looked into it. I saw myself kissing someone. Not just anyone, but you. It was then I came to terms with who I am, and I screamed it out in that room. I screamed that I was gay, and I was in love with you. I realised then that what I felt wasn't dirty. It was the best feeling in the world." He stroked Remus' shoulder.

Remus grinned. "That's exactly what I was going through, and that's the way I feel right now. I saw you in the mirror holding me and kissing me. But even then, I tried to deny what I feel. Luckily, James and Lily set me straight."

Sirius chuckled, "Where would we be without them two, eh?"

"I dread to think. Sirius, I'm sorry for hitting you and making you cry. But most of all, I'm sorry for lying to you. I did enjoy it when you sucked my cock last week, and I enjoyed you kissing me today. Last week did mean something to me."

"What about the bit when you said that you'd even let Snape suck you off?"

"Oh, please! I do have some standards, you know!"

The two burst out laughing and began to stand up. They walked together hand-in-hand to Hogwarts still sniggering. When they had walked inside, they were still chuckling, and the giggling worsened Every time they got a strange look from a student or teacher. When they saw Snape in the corridor, they started to roar in laughter so much that they nearly tumbled to the ground. They knew they must have looked very strange, covered in mud, holding hands and giggling but they did not mind.

When they reached the Gryffindor Tower, they wrapped their arms around each other and walked up the stairs together. Sirius whispered, "I forgot to mention something back there."

Remus whispered, "What?"

"I love you."

Remus smiled. "You told me that earlier in the bedroom."

"Well, I'm saying it again for good measure."

"I love you too, Sirius." Remus looked at his beloved and saw that he was covered in mud, "And I think it's bath time now."

Sirius looked at him and whispered back, "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Can we share a bath?"

Sirius smiled his cheeky grin, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The End 


End file.
